Black & White Princess (Second)
by SaffronxSatorou
Summary: In that world, existed 2 princesses to bring balance and peace to that world. But a tragedy happened and the world collapses. The rest is a history and the existed princesses escaped and incarnated to a human in human world. 'This is the second part of the story, readers'


Here's the second part. Sorry for the wait and enjoy reading! Oh and the POV is still belongs to Saffron. once again, I'm sorry for the trouble and I hope you enjoyed the second part of the story!

* * *

As we walk around the corridor, Morisaki-sensei asked me what my school looks like and what kind of facilities that my school have. I told him every detailed about my school before. We talked a lot while we're walking around the corridor. I checked the clock, it says 01.50, and Morisaki-sensei suddenly said.

"Students from Meiou usually come home from school at 2 or 3, but when they have extracurricular, probably 5 or evening."

"I see…" I said speechlessly.

"Himaneba-san, if you like to come home right now, it's ok." Nueno-sensei said.

"Well, I probably heading back to my old school,"

"You know the way back?" Morisaki-sensei asks.

"Yes, since Nueno-sensei show me the way." I spoke back.

"Be careful now, Himaneba-san." Morisaki-sensei said.

"See you tomorrow then, Himaneba-san." Nueno-sensei adds.

I could just smile back at them and waved. I left the school as I walk back to the old school. Many thoughts came inside my mind today, but I'll be paid them a visit by tomorrow, I need to concern today. Few minutes later, I saw Firaderufia's school gate. My eyes also see Sakura and Asuka waiting there. When they looked at me, they waved from the distant. As I walked towards them, Sakura smiles at me, while Asuka just put her hand at my shoulder.

"So Miss Himaneba, where did you gone off today?" Asuka asks and then she circles one of her arms around my neck. I just give a light laugh as I rubbed my head.

"Didn't the teacher told you where I gone to?" I ask back to Asuka. Both of them just laugh, leaving me watching them, but I ended up smiling at them. This feeling is rarely showed inside this soul. I just know it because I never open up to someone except to this two. Little by little, that soul turned warmer and warmer, but oddly, I never felt it until now.

"Here's the idea Saffron, why not we hang out today? Since you going to left the school tomorrow, maybe we could make small memories." Asuka suggested. I just nodded, Sakura could only smile and nod.

"YOSHITA! Where do we start? Saffron, Sakura, any suggestion?" Asuka turned at Sakura and me. All the sudden, I can feel a big, question mark appear above my head, while my mind beams 'WHAT?!'

"I thought you have planned this from beginning." I sighed.

"Actually, Uehara-san made the plans just now." Sakura said.

"How do you know?" I ask. She just smiles.

"Eh? Well, I just had been Inform the plans from Asuka-san herself before you got here." She explains.  
I sighed again, but Asuka and Sakura just laugh at me.

"Since you ask me, let's go to the Mall then. Agree?" I ask.

"That mall near school Meiou, and the place you just gone to, Saffron?" Asuka asked.

"Sakura, what do you think?" I ask again.

"I'll just follow both of you."

"Well then, Ikuzo!" Asuka said.

Sakura and I just follow Asuka as she leads. Sakura asks me what I've been through after taking a tour around the school. I told them about all my explorations. "I happen to meet Minamino Shuichi that one of Megami's rumor."

"So how does it happen?" Asuka asks, tilts her head behind.

"It is an odd encounter, but the other news is, I just met Kaoru's twin."

"EH?!" They almost half scream.

"As what Megami-san said, Kaoru's 'devil twin' happens to attend that school. She also told us that she was attended that school 2 years ago, and she did met her in person. From the words I said about the rumor, she was telling us the truth." I explain. Actually, I was a bit surprise to see Kaori as well.

This school rumored to be the Special Schools of Philadelphia (Firaderufia no tokushu gakkō). I don't know much why Kagaya-sensei has the name for this school, but I like that name for some other reason. My grandparents sent me there because it's the nearest school they know. Therefore, Hikaru was put in Meiou so she can't see me. I was a bit silent after that because of the incident. About Megami's story, she moved here 2 years because of an accident with Kaori involved. So Kagaya-sensei himself, offers her to join Firaderufia. And not long, she had known to be the 'Rumour Princess.'

"Sometimes, Megami is smart but when it comes to Biology and chemistry, I don't think so." Asuka said.

"I find it odd too, but from what I know, you are still smarter than the rest of our gang, Saffron-san. Speaking of your IQ, what about Minamino-kun?" Sakura asks.

"Well, I just know him this morning, but the teacher mention that he was always in the first rating." I said.

"Compare to you and Minamino, who have the big number of IQ?" Asuka asks.

"Well, I can't answer that, yet."

"Ow, and here we are." Asuka spoke up.

This is the Mall, known as Shopper Spree near Meiou Private School. It's the nearest mall around the road. As we arrive at the mall as we speak earlier, we go inside the mall. We always visited this place every once a week or more, if something new is on.

"Saa, what are we going to do here, I wonder?" Asuka asks.

"I would like to check the shop on 3rd floor." Sakura requested.

"'Tashikani. I'll go with Sakura. You, Asuka?" I ask.

"I don't want to be all alone here, but what are you trying to find there, Sakura-san?" She asks.

"The new item that on sale." Sakura answered.

When we're at the shop that Sakura was talking about, Sakura left me and Asuka alone that moment. Few seconds passed…  
"So, is there anything curious on the school, Saffron?" Asuka asks.  
"Nothing much, although this Minamino Shuichi person, so as the previous teacher." I said back.  
"Well, the teacher is no joke you know."  
"So you know?"  
"Yeah, if you put it that way, I think the teacher was born with it, but, on the other side, I don't think so."  
"..." I remained silenced.  
"Should I tell Sakura-san?" She asks.  
"Go ahead."  
"I'll let her know then. How about something fill our stomach?"  
"I think there is a place."  
"I think she's done looking around." Asuka looking to Sakura's direction.  
"..." I went back silenced.  
"What you two were talking about?" Sakura asked.  
"We'll tell you later, Sakura. I'm hungry." Asuka replied.

I lead them to a restaurant where we usually eat. As we entered the restaurant, the female waiter came by to our direction. "Konichiwa, Table for 3, yes?" she asked. I nodded. "Kocchi wa dozo. Watashi ni shitagatte kudasai (Please follow me)." She said.

As we took our seats, we take our orders and then while waiting, Asuka and I told Sakura what we were talking about back then.

"I felt the same thing you two were talking about. I guess we felt the same thing then." Sakura said and smiles. All the sudden I felt something that makes me speechless.

"**You felt that?**" I ask Pariel.  
"_**I think it's **__**him**__**.**_" She said. I turned at Asuka and Sakura.  
"You felt that?" I questioned.  
"This youki…" They said. I nodded.  
"I know this youki, don't worry, I familiar with it."

As the person's youki we felt earlier arrive, we just sit down and looked at the door, waiting for the person. As it approached, I know who it is. This youki belongs to…

"Minamino Shuichi?" I questioned. Minamino looked at me and approach us.

"hisashiburidesu, Himaneba-san." He said. Behind him, there're two guys tagging along with him.

"M-minamino Shuichi?!" I heard a half scream nearby our seat. I turned at Sakura and Asuka.

"No need to scream you two. The waiter looked at you two now." I said. They looked at the waiter, then Minamino.

"Oiy, Shuichi, Who is these girls?" The black-haired boy with green uniform questioned.

"Well, she's the new student who visited my school, Yusuke." He replied. Yusuke? You mean…

"Hold on!" Asuka all the sudden stood up from her seat and the pointed 'Yusuke'. The others turned their attention at her, includes me.

"Yusuke? Urameshi Yusuke?!" She asked and surprised.

"Bingo! Man, I'm sure is popular here." He said as he scratching behind his hair while giving a weird smiling face.

"Hey, Urameshi! I popular with girls too you know!" The orange-haired boy with blue uniform came to his direction.

"With that ugly face? Keh! You're not that attractive, Kuwabara." Urameshi mocks while swaying his hand.

"Nani?!" And then they started to fight in the restaurant. I, Asuka and Sakura sweat-dropped, speechlessly as the waiters came to them and make them stop fighting.

"Marukoto, my friends and I happen to be met at the road, since them like spend their time here. They invited me and here I am." Minamino explains.

Got back from his school, Minamino met his friends on the road. He knows that they always like hang out at this place just the way we do. They invite him to tag along with them and he agrees.

"We happen to be hungry so we stop by here." I say.

"May we join you? We also came here for the same reason you see."

"We wouldn't mind, would we?" I turned at Sakura and Asuka. They nodded lightly.

The waiter grabbed some seats for the boys and they take their seats. She also takes their order.

"So, you girls heard about me, heh?" Urameshi asked. The girls and I nodded. "How did you hear about it?"

"One of our friends is good with rumors, she told us." Asuka explains.

"Hmm, I think I may have known her. If I'm not mistaken, her name is Megami, isn't it?" Minamino asks.

"Yeah."

"That would explain. Oh, I believe we haven't to introduce ourselves properly yet." Minamino said. "My name is Minamino Shuichi, Hajimemashite." He added.

"I'm Urameshi Yusuke, It's nice to meet you three." The Urameshi boy said, waving his hand.

"Hajimemashite, My name is Kazuma Kuwabara. What's the name of these three beautiful ladies?" The orange-haired boy asks.

"My name is Uehara Asuka, Yoroshiku ne."

"My name is Furokawa Sakura, Hajimemashita."

"Himaneba Saffron."

"What a lovely name you have there, girls." Kuwabara said.

"I'm sorry to keep you all waiting." The waiter suddenly arrived with our order.

As she placed the foods and drinks, we talked about ourselves to pass the time. Yusuke and Kuwabara planned to play at the Arcade today after eating. They invited us to join them. Since tomorrow Asuka and Sakura have no homework or tests, they agree. I of course agree, since I join the new school tomorrow. Minamino joins the party as well.

After enjoying our lunch, we head to the Arcade as planned. Asuka and Sakura chat happily with Kuwabara and Yusuke. Minamino and I could just watch them from behind. I just can't say what I should say. Suddenly Yusuke turned at me and spoke up.

"You like fighting games?" He asks. Fighting games?

"Yeah" I answered.

"Like that game called 'Tekken 6'?"

"Sure."

"I guess we have something in common." He said, smiling at me. "Saffron always cools her mood with that type of games." Asuka adds. I just closed my eyes and look down. Yusuke then turned at Minamino.

"Come on, Shuichi, you should try it out, too." He said. Minamino just smile at both of us.

"Saa, I would like to try it out." He said calmly. When we heard Kuwabara called us.

"We're here!" he said. Yusuke and Asuka ran towards them, leaving me walk slowly with Minamino.

"He's quite energetic, isn't he?" I ask Minamino and turned at him.

"In fact, he is. Not the mention he's a fighter himself." He chuckles.

"With Kuwabara?" I ask. He nodded. I looked back at them. After reaching them, Yusuke and Kuwabara dashed down to that fighting game machine. The rest of us bought some credits that transferred to a card. And seem like Yusuke and Kuwabara had some credits in their card.

I was watching they played, when Asuka whispers to me.  
"If you need us, we'll be at the shooting games."  
"Make sure I can see you."  
"Gotcha." And she left with her thumb up at me. I just smile and waved.

"Yattaze! I won, again!" Yusuke suddenly beams, Taken my attention.

"No fair, Urameshi! One more matches!" Kuwabara beamed back at him. I sweat - dropped. They're about to battle again, but this time Minamino stopped them.

"Shouldn't be that match is my match with Himaneba-san?" He questions. They looked at him, and then themselves.

"Right, Kuwabara, you should show your manlyness to her!" Yusuke spoke up, teasing him. Kuwabara growled, but he sighed.

"I'm fine here, go on playing." I reply.

"Are you sure?" Kuwabara asks.

"Yeah." I said with a small smile.

"I-if you say so then." Kuwabara looked at Yusuke again, confused. Minamino's turn is up against Yusuke. Oddly it turns out that Minamino won the battle. Yusuke went 'WHAT' on his mouth.

"Oiy, Shuichi, you sure that this is the first time you played?" Kuwabara asks.

"Hai, Kuwabara-kun." Shuichi replies back. I blinked and shocked hearing that. But that must not coincidence as well.

After spent our time playing, we went for a walk around the mall, trying to figure out what to do.

"So, any idea what we're gonna do next?" Yusuke asks. We all just looked at to each other and shrug when all the sudden my cell phone rings. I excuse myself to the others as I pick it up, it was my butler.

"Ojou-sama, Where on earth are you?" He asked.

"Calm down, I just hang out with some new friends here." I replied.

"Please go home soon, and Lucio-sama has informed me to let you know, that he will visit our residence at 6."

"Ok, I'll be there before 6 then." Lucio is a friend of mine. He's good at battling the same way as I do.

"Be careful on your way home, Ojou-sama." He adds.

"Will do, Ja ne." I end the call and looked at the others.

"So, what's up?" Yusuke asks.

"I have to go home before 6." I answered.

"That means you have around 2 half hours left, am I correct?" Minamino asks.

"Yeah, so have we decided what to do here?" I bring the subject earlier.

"Well, I was hoping we can go back to arcade." Yusuke said.

"Me too, I'm bored here." Kuwabara adds.

"Well, I need to buy something at the department store…" I said to them.

Decided, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Asuka and Sakura stayed at the arcade, when they done playing around, they'll return home, but Minamino?

"What about you, Minamino?" I ask.

"Well, I was wondering if we could go to department store together." He requested.

"Is there a reason behind?"

"While you on your phone, I have been messaged by my mother to meet up at the department store." He explains.

"Oh, all right then." I said back to him.

We were walking to where the department store was located. We were silent. I mean what I should talk about? He's not just mysterious, but strong too. I don't know what will happen but I'm can't turn back this time.

"Himaneba-san?" Minamino asks.

"Nani?" I ask back.

"You seem uneasy. Daijobu desu ka?"

"Daijobu, Naze?" I ask back again.

"Oh, well, never mind what I said." And we went quiet again. My face faces forward, but my eyes looking at him. Feeling the same way I feel. At that moment, he looked at me, but I look back forward.

"Himaneba-san?" he asks. I tilted my head at him, half-faced.

"Look, I know I sense something from you and you feel the same way didn't you?" He asks. I nodded.

"Let me ask you this; you are not human or demon, are you?" He asks again. I closed my eyes and open my eyes again, facing him.

"If you worried about being threatened, then think again. I won't take over Human realm. I was hoping you would explain yourself to me. Well, I was a bit over-thinking too right now, about you. I have a consideration that you seem likely an A-class demon." I revealed my truth to him. He suddenly smiled at me.

"You are correct. I will honest that I was suspicious about you as well. I also pick up some reiki from your friends." He replied. I just look back at the front, continue to walk.

"Hmm…that was sharp from you." I complement him.

"Why thank you." He said with a smile. I just have no respond to his smile; I ended up stare at him, but I turned my head, looking at the floor.

"Speaking about ourselves, you seem know about Nueno-sensei. Wondering where did he get that Oni no Tei?" I ask. When I looked back at him, he stared at me with serious eyes and he looked away.

"Well, I have considered it was that Nueno-sensei seals a demon into his hand." He mutters. _I'm not surprise hearing that. _I said in my mind.

"You 'heard' from?"

"If I hearing this correct, his students who used to be Nueno-sensei's students, say that it happen when a demon possess one of Nueno-sensei student. That's all I heard from them." He explains.

"Not a complete explanation, but it's obvious then. Does that mean that he's strong?"

"Well, according to my classmates he's amazing person, cool, and he actually…" he gives an odd look on his face. I sternly look at him.

"He's actually wishy-washy type of person." He chuckles when he mentions that word.

"Wishy-washy? A type of person who likes beautiful girls?"

"Correct, odd don't you think?" He asked.

"I didn't expect that from him. Oh! Here's the department store." I said as I looked at the logo.

"Shuichi!" Someone half-screams Minamino's name. It was a lady, older than us. She ran to our direction, panted.

"Mother, there is no need to run, you might trip yourself." Minamino calmly said to her. She smiles, and then her eyes caught mine.

"And who's this, Shuichi? Is she your friend?" She asks. Minamino nods.

"Mother, this is my new friend, Himaneba Saffron. Himaneba-san, this is my mother."

"Konichiwa, Mrs. Minamino." I greet her.

"Konichiwa to you too, Himaneba-chan." She says. Her energy seems calm and warm-hearted. Her hearts speaks something else though, but it's awfully kind.

"Mother…" Minamino spoke up. We turned at him and he smiled. "About the message you sent to me." He continued. She claps her hands and smiled.

"Ah yes, well should we go inside then?" She asks. _Whoa… her energy really something, as if she has no negative self. _I spoke in my mind. I actually, no, maybe naturally can sense people's heart light-headed. I don't know why, but it's probably came from my parents, that's why I know is she a nice person or not, same goes to Minamino.

"Yes, and Himaneba-san, would you like to join us?" Shuichi suddenly asks me.

"Sure." That's my only answer for him.

We headed to the department store. We bought some things there for a few minutes spare. There are only 1 hour 30 minutes left. Yeah, the time limit I should be heading home before 6. Along with Mrs. Minamino, we just walk around the Mall.

"Himaneba-san, what will you do right now?" Minamino asked.

"Haven't thinking that far, but I should head home soon." I say back.

"Is that so? Allow me escort your way back."

"Hate to refuse your offer, but still I'll be okay on my own."

"But Himaneba-chan, it's getting late, it'll be dangerous out there." Mrs. MInamino says.

"Its fine, I get used to it. Ja ne." I ended the conversation as I left the group, but someone grabbed my arm. It was Minamino.

"I doubt you will be alright at this current time, Himaneba-san. I couldn't let you return individually, at least let me accompany you back safely." He spoke up and he let go of my arm. I silenced, but I sigh, shown my defeat.

"I guess I can't argue about that, be sure not to regret what you said." I warn him. He just smiles back in return.

"I won't regret it." I turned at Mrs. Minamino.

"I'm sorry for evolving your son in this situation," She shows her kind smile just like that.

"Please, I also worried as Shuichi does, so relax, Shuichi be sure to protect you." Minamino flushed.

"Mother..." Mrs. Minamino just chuckles. I looked away."Shall we go then?" Mrs. Minamino offered. Shuichi nodded.

"But are you sure I'm not your distraction? Are you done doing your activities here?" I ask.

"It's alright, I'm just come here to shop, nothing else." She replied back. With no more words to say, we went back together. Fortunately, our houses are just blocks away, so it can be stated that we're neighbors.

"I'll be safe from this point." I told them.

"Are you sure, Himaneba-san?" Minamino asks. I nodded.

"See that manor?" I pointed the black-colored manor. They nod back. "I live there." I add.

"Oh, you must be a very wealthy person." Mrs. Minamino states. I looked back at her, puzzled a bit.

"Really?" I looked back at the manor. "I guess...I get that a lot from some people nearby."I closed my eyes and slowly walked towards the manor.

"Well then, I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Minamino. Please excuse me, Mrs. Minamino." I greeted them from distance. Minamino and his mother then waved. I head back to the manor.

Once I've arrived, I unlocked the gate to the manor and knocked on the door. The big antique door opened. Not to my surprise, my butler; in black suit as always, Alfie welcomed me.

"Ojou-sama, welcome home. I can see you have arrived safely." Alfie greets.

"Tadaima, sorry for your concern. Lucio hasn't arrived yet, yes?" I ask. He shook.

"I'm afraid he hasn't. I will let you know as soon as possible, Mistress." I nod in return. "If I may, I would like to suggest you to take a bath before meeting Lucio-sama." He adds.

"Sure, I'll do that. Here, I just had given new items for the transfer tomorrow." I replied back.

"Oh? Are you? Where would it be?"

"Meiou High School."

"I see. Well I will put them in your room some time later."

I nodded as I head upstairs. The manor was big. There are more than 30 rooms or so. My great grandfather "gave" this manor to me. A letter from him says about his great granddaughter/grandson, the youngest of all the family, to run this manor for him. Hikaru, from beginning was chosen, but a pure blood from the family, allowed running this manor. She was an adoptive child, not a pure blood family, sadly to say. I was hoping she would run this manor for me, but the letter was official, and grandparents and aniki, Shibuya says I should. I think it's a waste to sell this manor as well; the amount of money was rather pathetic.

Later then, I head to the bathroom. It smells like freesia, Alfie must be prepared the bathtub with freesia's petals on them; he does it every day, changing the flower types every day. It reminds me of Minamino's scent, roses. The scent isn't stinging my nostril pretty much, it seems suits him well and its smell not too prominent. I started to undress myself and wash my entire body with warm water. I started to wash my hair, my body, and finally the face and washed them with the freesia-scented soap, its smells very nice; it helps to longer the scent on your body, if you're not sweating. Few minutes later, I got out from the shower room, and head to the wardrobe. This bathroom, like a normal bathroom, added with wardrobe and combined with dressing room. I always think great grandfather sure is a very wealthy person, but rather too much.

I started to dress myself with the clothes supplied on the wardrobe. I wore a black dress, short black pants, and a white bandana with small bow. I put the new uniforms to the wastebasket and left. When I have done with dressing part, I return to the living room. Again, I was greeted by my butler.

"Ojou-sama, are you by any chance starving? I was about to prepare dinner." I shook.

"Fortunately, I had eaten before, so please don't." I inform him.

"Is that so? That is good to know. It is very fortunate I have not prepared dinner." He expressed with a sigh of relief.

"By the way, I just visited a new school this morning. I'll remind you again that I will be transferred tomorrow. I put new uniforms on the wastebasket, don't mind if you try to prepare them tomorrow?" I seek for his help.

"It is an honor, Ojou-sama. I will be sure to prepare them tomorrow." He turned at me as he bowed with hand on the chest, like every butler does for his mistress. From that moment, I heard knocking sounds came from the door. That's probably Lucio.

"I will seek who is behind the door, Ojou-sama." He requested. I return him with a nod. We headed to the door. As Alfie opens the door, Lucio was there all right.

"Lucio-sama, welcome." He greets. Lucio just give a wave at him.

"Yo, Al. Nice meetin' you too. Saff, Ready for the training?" He asks as Alfie excuses himself preparing my uniforms.

"Sure, you alone? You're usually with Amalia." I give him back another question. We walked to the training room while we're talk. He scratches his head. I feel odd asking about it.

"I was hopin' you didn't ask me about that…" He looked silly. I sighed.

"I'm not interfering anymore. I'm just your advisor." I regret saying about Amalia. Fact is Lucio and Amalia are childhood friends. I'm not surprise why they fight again. It's one of their childish attitudes. Lucio almost gives out a screech.

"Come on, Saff…All I just ask you which one of us is right or wrong…" He begged. I tilted my head a little towards him.

"…Fine..." I surrendered.

"Really?" He almost half-screamed in happy tone. I turn my head to opposite direction.

"Joke." He did an anime-version fall.

"Geez, be serious."

"I am."

"You're really hard to look at."

"Just get on to the problem."

"Okay, so…"

We're arrived at the training room. It's full of training equipments here, mostly the gymnastics equipments. We stood on the available field, facing to each other. Lucio started to take out his weapon; a broadsword and he started to talk. I also started to reveal my weapon as well; needles. I have been thinking about challenged myself with needles. They might come in handy when I need them in battle. So, he told me about what happened before coming to the manor as he started to swing his broadsword towards me. I avoided it and keep listening to what he has to say. The battle continues while the story is being told.

He and Amalia went to a movie this afternoon, the same time I went to the mall that afternoon. After watching a movie, they eat at the nearby café. Amalia confess that she likes someone, but she didn't reveal it to him. Lucio himself a bit upset, since he doesn't know the boy she likes, and he doesn't like secrets. He did confess to me few days ago that he likes Amalia, of course he did tried to dig her out, but no results. Finally, she started to break and left, leaving him alone in the café.

He started to swing his broadsword again, this time I caught the middle part with my hands, and the swing back to his direction, ended throwing him as well. Lucio got hit to the wall as he groans in pain.

"Of course you're wrong." I scold him. He gives out a stare at me.

"Really? What did I do wrong?" He asks.

"I just stating who is wrong just like what you said earlier." I say as walked to the nearby fridge, grab myself a drink.

"Come on Saff…"

I pointed my finger at him. "I did claim myself that I won't interfere anymore." He looked away, annoyed.

"Fine! I can ask Sakura tomorrow! Let's do rematch, Saff!" He demands, turn his face and the broadsword towards me.

"I need to sit now." I admit myself.

"Come on! Get your ass here and fight me!" I glared at him coldly. He flinched. "Then again a break would be nice." I turn my face away, sighing.

"You can just get Alfie to come." I walked to him.

"But with you, I'm getting stronger." IGNORING…. "I really wanna go to that tournament."

"And you need someone else besides me to help you with the training." I finished his sentence. Lucio actually often came to the manor to train for the Dark Tournament. He heard the rumor about the last tournament before too, reason why I'm not surprise to see the Urameshi team earlier.

"I know, but Sakura, Asuka and Amalia tag along, I'm the only guy, you're not goin'…"

"Shibuya and Katase actually tag along, 'She' also comes along and I still not interested." I corrected his sentence this time. He was shocked to hear the sudden news I gave him.

"Seriously?! But hey, Katase barely tryin' to fight."

"He just lacks experience."

"Disagree, he's a cutie boy, yet he's actually a clown."

"I'll tell him tomorrow."

"Joke, Saff! I'm just joking! Geez!" He panicked.

"Talking behind people's back is a bad habit, Lucio." I warned him. "You're lacks of experience too same as he does."

"I still good."

"Not much. So you'll be here tomorrow?"

"Hell yeah! I'll show you that I'm not weak!"

"Who says you're weak?" I folded my arms.

"YOU!"

"I said lacks of experience, not weak."

"It's the same!"

"Not."

"Same!"

"Not, Amalia isn't coming here right?"

"Dunno, Hey! Don't change the subject!"

"I'm tired talking about it."

"Then let's spar again!"

"Call Alfie."

"You do it!"

"No thanks. You can still beaming, you do it."

After all the singing, Lucio finally called Alfie to the arena and they both start sparring. I watched as well pay attention to his mistakes. I was hoping Shibuya would help me out with his training, but he's busy with his work as well. Shibuya works as a doctor at America. I was aiming to become a veterinarian. I was quite fond to animals.

"Alfie, mind you do the rest?" I requested.

"No, Ojou-sama. Are you going to prepare for tomorrow?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'll be at my room, you put the items there right?"

"Correct."

"All right, later, Lucio." I excused myself.

"Sure, sure!" He spoke up while busy trying to defend himself from Alfie's attacks.

I went to my room, to prepare things for tomorrow. Gladly, the schedule is in my bag from Morisaki-sensei. I packed the books and other things for next day. Done that, I went to the kitchen, preparing dinner for my pet, Mao; a star white-colored kitten that Alfie found near the garden.

Few years ago, it's caught Alfie's eyes and he thinks it needs a little attention. I let him do whatever he wants for the kitten's sake. Ever since then, he had been caring the star kitten, but all the sudden, the kitten trying to get close to me. Alfie stated that it likes me, but I told him that he's behind this kitten's care, not me. The kitten still trying taking my attention, and Alfie convinced me to adopt it. I refuse, and you know? That kitten's heart always beams it wants me to adopt it... I finally gave up and adopt it.

After preparing dinner, I walked around the manor, looking for Mao. I'm not going to scream. I'm not an idiot, but I finally caught him climbing trees at the garden.

"Mao...here kitty..." I called, stretching my arms, to catch him. He started to hesitates, but eventually jump to my arms. I bring him back to the kitchen, placing him in front of the pet dish. He started to eat and while at it, I was considering going back to training room to check on Lucio. In the training room, I found Lucio lying on the floor, while Alfie sat on the bench, taking a sip of his water bottle. I walked to Lucio's direction and examine him.

"Lucio?" I questioned.

"Ye...ah?" He replied between his breaths.

"Having a great time?"

"Do...I look...like...I...having a...great time?"

"Seeing you sleeping on the floor? A good excuse if you ask me." He suddenly stood up on his place.

"What about you? What did you do earlier?" he watched me with agitated look on his face.

"Preparing my stuff, dinner for Mao, feed him and came back here."

"You're the one who's enjoyin' your time!"

"I walked around the manor, looking for Mao; I don't think I enjoyed my time."

"Really?"

"Then get some rest, it's your fault for pushing yourself too hard."

"I'm fine! You're worryin' too much" he said, looking away. I turned around.

"Fine then; Alfie, spar with him until midnight."

"Yes, Ojou-sama." He smirks.

"SAFF! Joke! Come on!" he beams in panic.

"Sorry, didn't hear any jokes around here..." I say, keeping my poker face. "I'll be at my room, Alfie." He turned at me.

"Oh? Are you going to sleep, Ojou-sama?" he guessed.

"Yeah, Oyasumi, Alfie, Lucio." I excused myself to my bedroom, but Lucio screams.

"Hey, Saff! You're not serious about what yer' sayin', right?!"

"I am? Or am I not?" I pondered while putting my finger on my lip.

"Saff! I was joking! Come on...!"

"It's a joke Lucio, relax." I admitted, calming him down. I hear a sigh of relief coming from my back.

"I forgot, how did you convince Shibuya to go?" He questions.

"Who knows, he just came and said he'll go. If you're curious, go ask him tomorrow." I replied. I return to the bedroom, and found Mao sleeping on its pet bed next to my bed. I decided to join him in dream world and closed my eyes on the bed.

* * *

So here's the second part, I hope you like it. There may be a lot of same words coming out from this part, but I try my best with the help of Google translator. I'll be leaving now, thank you for reading and see you later. Please wait for another part. Kami-sama bless you all and take care everyone!


End file.
